


I'm not third wheeling!

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Jealousy, Memories, Set Up, bowling, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Steve and Sharon have a date and Bucky refuses to be the third wheel, so Steve invites you.





	I'm not third wheeling!

"So let me get this straight" you stood over Sam "you took my mp3 player WITHOUT asking and now you've lost it".

"It was an accident I swear" he pleaded frantically.

"Wilson, so help me" you pinched the bridge of your nose "DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. STUFF".

"What's going on in here?" Steve asked as he wandered in with Bucky behind him.

"Steve help" Sam spoke first "I'm pretty sure she's gonna kill me".

You turned back to him to shoot him a glare.

"What did he do this time?" Steve asked you.

"He lost my bloody mp3 player" you turned to face him "I have like hundreds of songs on there".

Sam took the opportunity of your turned back to make a run for it.

Noticing this you went to go after him but Steve caught your arm "let's not kill Sam today".

You sighed before calling after Sam "I'm not done with you".

Turning your attention back to Steve you gave him a smile "you need something anyway?"

"Uh, yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck "this is gonna sound really bad but I was wondering if you could maybe, well, if you could cover for me with Sharon tonight?"

You laughed and crossed your arms "oh no, I'm not getting caught up in the drama like last time".

"But Y/n please"

"She didn't talk to me for over a week last time" you shook your head "what do you need to bail for anyway?"

"He thinks I need to get out more" Bucky finally spoke up.

"Really?" you rose an eyebrow at Steve "why can't you just take Sharon with you?"

"I'm not playing the third wheel" Bucky laughed at Steve's annoyed expression.

"Fine" Steve grinned "hey Y/n you wanna come out with me, Sharon and Buck so that he's not a third wheel?"

Bucky looked completely taken aback for a second before turning to you "you don't have to come".

"Why not" you shrugged "besides, I could use a good night out anyways".

"Great" Steve shot Bucky a smug look "we leave at 7".

\---

At 6:45 there came a knock on your door.

"It's open" you called to whoever it was as you finished pulling on your black boots.

"Steve sent me to come and get you" Bucky stood in the door looking awkward.

"Typical Steve" you shook your head with a smile "always early".

"Yeah, always is" Bucky agreed before relaxing slightly.

"Where are we heading anyway?" you asked as you walked from your room and closed the door behind you both.

"Steve didn't tell me anything" Bucky shrugged "just insisted that I had to come".

"Did he use his fancy captain voice?" you asked doing your best Steve impression.

Bucky and you were both laughing as you rounded the corner.

"Oh crap" Sam stood like a deer in headlights.

"Is that my mp3?" you wasted no time in pointing out.

"Uh, well, it's uh" he mumbled before pushing it into your chest, turning and making a break for it.

"Son of a bitch" you complained as you contemplated going after him.

After a quick examination of the device you threw it into your bag and proceeded down to meet Steve and Sharon.

"What took you guys so long?" Steve asked as you met him in the common room.

"Sam happened" Bucky answered for you both.

"Is he still breathing?" Sharon laughed.

"For now" you replied with a wink.

\---

You were a little bit surprised when you pulled up in front of the bowling alley.

"I can't believe this place is still here" you heard Bucky speak up beside you as he looked up in awe at the sign above the door.

"I found it a few months back" Steve smiled "it's been renovated a bit but it's pretty much the same".

"We used to come here all the time" Bucky had a new light in his eyes that you didn't fail to miss.

"Yeah, you were always telling your dates to bring a friend for me" Steve rolled his eyes at his friend "it was awful".

"I was helping you out" Bucky grinned "you would have never approached a dame yourself".

"Come on Grandpa's" Sharon shook her head at the two "we didn't come to stand outside reminiscing".

You laughed at her comment before following her into the building.

Steve and Bucky shared a look with each other before heading in after you.

It had been some time since you'd last been bowling.

With all the missions and training you did there wasn't really much down time involved in your schedule.

As the four of you walked up to the counter you noticed a few of the other customers staring at you all.

Then again you were part of the Avengers, so people did know your faces.

The woman at the counter took all of your shoe sizes and went about finding you shoes.

She handed Steve and Sharon theirs first and they went to change their shoes.

As she handed Bucky his though she made an effort to push her chest out more and linger her hands near his.

You cleared your throat to get her attention.

She shot you a glare before throwing your shoes on the counter with more force than neccesary.

"Thank you" you smiled sarcastically before turning and walking away with Bucky.

You could see Bucky smirking beside you.

"What?" you asked him with a smirk.

"Why was she so weird with you?" he discreetly nodded in the womans direction.

You smirked at him before answering "she was trying to get your attention".

"Was she? I didn't notice" Bucky played innocent.

"You're old but you're not that old Sargent" you challenged.

"Why did you stop her from getting my attention then?" he asked.

You shrugged "Did I do that? I didn't notice" you turned your attention to changing your shoes.

\---

As the game neared it's end you were currently 2nd with Bucky 3 points ahead.

"You're just lucky I messed up that 3rd round" you teased as he stood to have his last go.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself doll" he teased back.

You laughed before meeting Steve's eyes.

He seemed to be looking at you with a knowing smile.

'What?' you mouthed at him but he simply shook his head and looked away in response.

Thinking nothing more of it you let out a sigh when you heard Bucky get yet another strike.

"I just wanted to come and check you guys were having a good time" you were interupted from giving a sarcastic comment, when the woman from earlier appeared.

"We're all good thanks" Steve replied.

"What about you sugar?" she directly spoke to Bucky this time.

You struggled to contain your scoff at how unsubtle she was being.

"We're having a great time thanks" he told her before sitting beside you and throwing his arm over your shoulder.

The woman gave you another glare before forcing a smile and leaving you once more.

As soon as she was gone you burst into laugher "oh she hates me alright".

Sharon and Steve simply shook their heads at you before standing up and mentioning sorting out the bill.

You stood to follow but Sharon stopped you "maybe you should keep out of her way" she laughed "you might end up in a fight else".

"I doubt she's quite that stupid" Bucky laughed as Sharon and Steve walked off.

\---

Before heading back to the compound you all headed out to grab some food.

Steve and Bucky continued to talk about old memories together whilst you and Sharon laughed at their stupid decisions.

"She wasn't that bad" Bucky argued as they were talking about one of the girls Bucky had tried to set Steve up with.

"She didn't even notice me" Steve argued back "she was too busy looking at you".

"Well you can't say I didn't try" Bucky shrugged.

"I mean hey at least now I've repayed you that favour" Steve smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked as he threw another chip into his mouth.

"Setting you up on a date" he rose his eyebrows and nodded in your direction.

You opened your mouth to protest but found that you didn't exactly want to.

"Awh look, neither of them know what to say now" Sharon teased.

"We should leave you both to talk" Steve winked at Bucky before standing and leaving you two alone.

"Sorry about him he's uh" Bucky tried but couldn't think what to say.

"Well I'm tempted to thank him if this was a date" you smirked "because I would say that it was a pretty good one".

"Really?" Bucky was shocked and you couldn't help but laugh "I mean, yeah if you want it to be a date then that's awesome".

"Unless you'd rather get with the woman from the bowling alley?" you teased.

Bucky laughed before leaning in closer "Doll, she doesn't even compare".


End file.
